


The Bear's Honey

by SpySouda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bee Movie AU, Break Up, Crossover, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpySouda/pseuds/SpySouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamura breaks up with his longtime boyfriend for a bear. (Bee Movie AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear's Honey

**Author's Note:**

> (Wake Me Up) wake me up inside  
> (Can't Wake Up) can't wake up inside  
> (Call My Name) call my name and save me from the dark

"You're breaking up with me?" 

The voice that echoed from the room next door from where the bear was standing was not full of rage as he had anticipated. If anything, the man sounded shocked and quite a bit annoyed with the decision his longtime boyfriend had made. 

Hanamura gulped, feeling a bead of sweat run down his forehead. "...Yes," he informed his now ex-boyfriend.

He couldn't believe that he was really doing this. He had been dating Byakuya Togami for almost five years now, and their relationship, while passionate, had been quite rocky at times. However, it appeared things had hit the bottom once Togami had learned of his boyfriend's plan to help a strange looking bear who went by Monokuma sue the human race for stealing honey and marketing it when clearly it was property of the bears. Bears were well known for wanting honey and often stole it themselves, so Togami had completely objected to the case, saying that if anyone the bees should be suing. Hanamura couldn't believe how insensitive his boyfriend was, especially to a bear as sweet as Monokuma.

...But that wasn't the only reason he was now breaking up with his boyfriend. In truth, he had found someone better and sweeter, almost like the rich honey he feasted upon and loved so much.

The only problem was that person wasn't exactly a person. In fact, they weren't human at all.

It was a bear.

Scoffing, Togami crossed his arms. "For what reasons?" he questioned. "This isn't about that foolish bear case, is it?"

From the other room, Monokuma shivered. How dare that man refer to his case as being foolish! He had every right to sue the human race, especially when they dare to steal his delicious honey.

"...It is," Hanamura replied simply. "I just think... Monokuma has every right to be angry at us humans! We use their delicious honey in our food and I even use it daily to cook my delicious meals, but we're just thieves, aren't we?" He sighed loudly, lamenting over the fact that he had contributed to Monokuma's pain. What if the jars he had used had went to Monokuma instead? He used tons of honey to cook his food, after all.

"You've always been too soft, Teruteru," Togami replied with a sigh, shaking his head. "That bear has no right to sue the human race when they're stealing the hoeny themselves. I've told you this many times. Even you're smart enough to understand the logic."

Gasping slightly, Hanamura took a step back. Had he just insulted his intelligence? These insults had been increasing recently as the two of them grew apart and Hanamura grew closer to Monokuma, but it still hurt. Togami had always been an arrogant one who looked down upon others, but under his skin he had a big heart that he filled with love for Hanamura. After dating him for five years, the chef knew that well.

"...I know, but..." Hanamura couldn't find the words to protest. His logic made almost no sense, but he still had to help the bear.

Togami frowned. "I know what it is," he spoke out, stepping closer to the chef. "You just don't have an interest for me anymore, right? We've been together for five years, Teruteru." He looked off into the distance, perhaps reminiscing about the times gone by. "I don't have to say it, do I? You've fallen for someone else."

Hanamura's mouth gaped open slightly. How could he have known?

"Your stunned silence tells me I'm correct," Togami continued. "I bet it's that bear, isn't it?"

Monokuma, who was listening from the other room, felt his heart (he had a heart?) beat within his chest.

Hanamura did not answer right away. He had known for a while that he was in love with Monokuma and had shared these feelings with the bear, but admitting it out loud to a third party was nerve wracking. Most people would not understand such a romance.

As it turned out, Togami was one of those people who simply did not understand that love could cross the barrier between species.

"How ridiculous," the man practically spat. 

Hanamura shivered. "W-What?" he gasped.

"I said that it's ridiculous," Togami repeated. "How can a man love a bear? That's not right. Humans were meant to marry other humans, not bears. Besides, if you were to love a bear, why one such as Monokuma? He looks... odd. Sure, there are strange bears out there, but this one has half his face a completely different color than the other one. Plus, that smile and his red eye... It makes me sick to my stomach."

The chef instantly felt offended by the fact that his ex-boyfriend was insulting his new lover in such a way. "How could you say that!?" he cried out. "Monokuma is beautiful just the way that he is!" His fists clenched up, as if he were about ready to slug Togami in the face. "He might look a little different, but you have to see the inside of him. He has a pure heart and only wants to help the other bears get the honey they deserve back. Human beings weren't born to eat honey like bears were!"

Togami shook his head, sighing. "How foolish of you," he commented. "You've always been a foolish one, Teruteru. Your ignorance is going to bite you in the back once I'm gone."

Hanamura frowned. "It won't," he replied, confident. "I'm going to be happy with Monokuma. Happier than I ever was with someone like you."

Scowling, Togami stared at his former lover. "I'm glad I won't have to date someone like you anymore," he hissed. "I'm going to pack my things. I have enough money to get a better house than this, so have fun spending your life with a bear."

Finished with his rant, Togami swiftly stomped away, passing right by Monokuma, who had been listening to the entire conversation. Noticing it was now over, the bear emerged from his hiding place and eyed Hanamura, who looked down at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he whispered, crouching down slightly so he was at the same height as the bear. His hand reached out, touching the bear's cheek gently. "It's all over now."

Monokuma laughed a bit. "Upupupu. I understand," he responded, his usual grin painted on his face. "You did a good job of telling him off! He was a jerk anyway. You did the right thing."

Hanamura breathed a sigh of relief. "I did," he muttered. "I did. I really did."

"Besides, now the two of us can be together forever!" Monokuma shouted, throwing his tiny arms up into the air and dashing into Hanamura, who reacted quickly and embraced his newfound lover tightly to his chest. 

Smiling, Hanamura hugged his lover. So what if he was a bear, and he was a human? True love crossed the barrier between species, no matter what everyone else would say. He was glad that he had finally gotten rid of Togami. Their relationship had never been that wonderful anyway. Monokuma, however, cared about him deeply, as he did him. There would be no more worries and no more fights. When they finally got the bears their honey rights back, they would bask in the sunlight while Monokuma chowed down on the delicious honey. If he even wanted, then Hanamura could bake him treats with honey in it!

"I love you, Monokuma," Hanamura whispered, holding the bear tightly. "Thank you for being in my life. We'll definitely win the court case."

"Upupu," laughed Monokuma. "We sure will."

The bear didn't bother to tell him he loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Save me from Sin.


End file.
